Richard Castle
Richard "Rick" Castle, né sous le nom Richard Alexander Rodgers est un romancier célèbre, auteur de 26 romans policiers, et autant de livres à succès, les plus connus étant ceux composant la série de "Derrick Storm". Il est consultant à la police de New York. C'est aussi le compagnon de Kate Beckett depuis la saison 4. Il est joué par Nathan Fillion. Biographie Rick Castle est le fils unique de Martha Rodgers actrice ayant connue son heure de gloire dans les années 70. C'est aussi le père d'Alexis Castle, il vit avec sa mère et sa fille dans son loft situé à New-York dans le quartier de TriBeCa. Le nom de baptême de Castle est en fait Richard Alexander Rodgers, nom abandonné pour sa carrière d'écrivain au profit de Richard Edgar Castle (Edgar pour le célèbre romancier Edgar Allan Poe) Castle n'a jamais connu son père, sa première rencontre avec lui se fait pendant l'épisode 16 de la saison 5. En raison du métier prenant de sa mère il a été élevé par sa nourrice. Il a été renvoyé de beaucoup d'écoles prestigieuses pour mauvaise conduite et comportement dangereux envers ses camarades. Il a été marié et a divorcé deux fois, sa première épouse Meredith est la mère d'Alexis, c'est une comédienne, nous rencontrons ce personnage pour la première fois dans l'épisode 6 de la saison 1. Rick l'appelle aussi "Brioche au beurre". Sa seconde femme est Gina Cowell, son éditrice. Leur divorce n'a en rien affecté leur relation professionnelle tant et si bien qu'a la fin de la saison ils sont de nouveau en couple pour un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe avec elle au début de la saison 3. Castle a la garde exclusive d'Alexis. Père et fille sont très proches, Alexis agit souvent de façon plus mature que son père. Dans l'épisode 5 de la saison 1 on découvre que Castle a acheté le dernier jeu de laser tag, ou encore dans l'épisode 14 de la saison 3, ou il confit a Beckett avoir acheter un hectare sur la lune 1 mois auparavant. Consultant pour la police de New York Après sa rencontre avec le lieutenant de police Kate Beckett lors d'une affaire où le meurtrier mettait en scène les meurtres décrits dans les romans de Castle, il demande à son ami Monsieur le Maire de New-York (Bob) de faire tout pour qu'il puisse travailler avec le lieutenant car il a trouvé l'inspiration pour son prochain personnage en elle. Sa demande étant acceptée, il devient officiellement consultant pour la police et travaille avec le lieutenant et son équipe composée de Javier Esposito (ancien militaire) et Kevin Ryan. Leur relation évolue au fil des saisons. S'il était mal parti en étant le lourdo imposé par le boss il va savoir se montrer un bon atout pour cette équipe durant la saison 2 Kate lui avoue même que son travail lui fait du bien car Castle apporte un peu de fun. Ses romans Série Derrick Storm Tromperie (Storm Warning) Tempête d'automne/Trouble fête (Storm fall) Énorme casse-tête (Storm's last stand) Contraire aux normes/Tempête en vue (Gathering Storm) Storm l'impie (Unholy storm) Série Nikki Heat A l'heure d'aujourd'hui on compte 4 livres réels, le 5ème sortira le 17 septembre 2013. Dans cette série les livres sont vendus sous le nom du personnage fictif Richard Castle. Ces livres mettent en scène un journaliste nommé Jameson Rook travaillant en partenariat avec l'inspecteur Nikki Heat. Censés s'être inspirer de la collaboration entre Castle et Beckett on y retrouve l'esprit de la série mais la relation entre leurs alters egos est beaucoup plus torride (page 105 de Vague de Chaleur) Vague de chaleur (Heat Wave) L'inspecteur Nikki Heat enquête sur la mort d'un magnat de l'immobilier ruiné par la Crise et jeté depuis le balcon de son appartement. Le journaliste Jameson Rook la suit à la demande de ses supérieurs. Leur relation devient progressivement beaucoup moins professionnelle. Mise à nue (Naked Heat) Depuis que l'article de Rook est sorti, Nikki Heat, furieuse, s'efforce de l'éviter mais lorsqu'elle le découvre sur une de ses scènes de crime, elle doit bien accepter, contrainte et forcée, son assistance : la journaliste spécialisée dans tous les vilains petits secrets des célébrités New-yorkaises a été horriblement torturée avant d'être assassinée et Rook vient de passer plusieurs semaines à la suivre quotidiennement. Froid d'enfer (Heat Rises) Un prêtre est retrouvé assassiné dans un club fétichiste de New York. Pour Nikki Heat, c’est le début de l’affaire la plus dangereuse de sa carrière. Elle se retrouve aux prises avec un baron de la drogue, un agent véreux de la CIA, et un mystérieux escadron de la mort… Coeur de glace (Frozen Heat) Nikki Heat fait face à un autre danger puisqu'un tueur à fait d'elle sa prochaine cible, révélant une vie cachée, et oblige Nikki à examiner son propre passé. Cette quête les conduit, elle et Rook, des allées reculées de Manhattan aux avenues de Paris, pour tenter d'arrêter un tueur impitoyable. La question est, maintenant que l'affaire de sa mère refait surface, est-ce que Nikki sera capable de mettre un terme au sombre mystère qui la poursuit depuis 10 ans? Deadly Heat (pas encore de titre français) Sortie le 17 septembre 2013 en Anglais Ses autres livres Mort d'une reine de promo (Death of a prom queen) Des fleurs pour ta tombe (Flowers for your grave) Pas de furie en enfer (Hell hath no fury) Une rose pour l'éternité (A rose for everafter) Le tueur qui n'aimait pas le son La forêt des tombes sanglantes (When it comes to slaughter) Saison 1 Saison 2 Saison 3 Saison 4 Saison 5 Relations amoureuses thumb|150px|[[Kate Beckett.]] Kate Beckett - Caskett Saison 1 Saison 2 Saison 3 Saison 4 Meredith Meredith est la première femme de Castle et la mère d'Alexis. Castle la surnomme '' La brioche au beurre''. Elle surnomme Castle Chaton Gina Cowell Gina est l'ex-femme et éditrice de Castle. Castle lui a fait sa demande en mariage dans un montgolfière en plein mois de février. Anecdotes * Son numéro de téléphone est 347-555-2079 Galerie S1 6.jpg|Promo saison 1 S1 4.jpg|Promo saison 1 S1 3.jpg|Promo saison 1 S1 2.jpg|Promo saison 1 S1 1.jpg|Promo saison 1 S2 6.jpg|Promo saison 2 S2 5.jpg|Promo saison 2 S2 7.jpg|Promo saison 2 S2 4.jpg|Promo saison 2 S2 9.jpg|Promo saison 2 S2 8.jpg|Promo saison 2 S2 15.jpg|Promo saison 2 S2 14.jpg|Promo saison 2 S2 13.jpg|Promo saison 2 S2 12.jpg|Promo saison 2 S2 11.jpg|Promo saison 2 S2 10.jpg|Promo saison 2 S3 4.jpg|Promo saison 3 S3 3.jpg|Promo saison 3 S3 8.jpg|Promo saison 3 S3 7.jpg|Promo saison 3 S3 6.jpg|Promo saison 3 S3 5.jpg|Promo saison 3 S4 7.jpg|Promo saison 4 S4 6.jpg|Promo saison 4 S4 5.jpg|Promo saison 4 S5 8.jpg|Promo saison 5 S5 7.jpg|Promo saison 5 S5 6.jpg|Promo saison 5 S5 5.jpg|Promo saison 5 S5 12.jpg|Promo saison 5 S5 11.jpg|Promo saison 5 S5 10.jpg|Promo saison 5 S5 9.jpg|Promo saison 5 Wp Castle TVGuide 2011.jpg S6 2.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 3.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 4.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 5.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 6.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 7.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 8.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 9.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 10.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 11.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 12.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 20.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 21.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 22.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 23.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 24.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 25.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 27.jpg|Promo saison 6 S6 28.jpg|Promo saison 6 Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6